


Worth it

by Donya



Series: Asgardian Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Tony, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leaves Asgard to live with a smith named Anthony. Thor decides to take him back to the palace but there's a tiny, shrieking obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

It did not come easy to accept Loki's choice, Thor still hesitated, unsure how he felt about the whole situation. Months passed and neither had they seen each other nor exchanged words. The younger brother separated himself from his family, willingly gave up on everything he deserved as a prince. It happened so suddenly, no one noticed anything until it was too late to stop the inevitable disaster.

Loki claimed to love a commoner. Having not received Odin's blessing, he left the palace. He did not take any of his possessions, not even his armour, he escaped dressed in a thin tunic and leather breeches, barefoot.

Thor admitted he was biased, so anxious about Loki's well-being, he had no intention of meeting the simple man that stole Loki from him. It could not end well, surely Loki was being manipulated, used, either for his gift of magic or for the gold the man expected from him. How could Loki be so blind?

Thor missed his brother. The empty place at the table reminded him every day about his loss. He dreaded thinking about Loki's fate. Unused to poverty, deprived of all the privileges, unprotected, Loki had to be in despair. Always so vain and loath to admit his mistakes, perhaps he wanted to come back but could not bring himself to face the Allfather. Thor clung to that thought and decided to find Loki and convince him to return home.

All he knew was that the man was a smith, he lived just outside a small village, far from the palace. Thor considered taking Sleipnir to remind Loki of what he had abandoned but finally settled for a different horse. Loki would scold him for mistreating Sleipnir and Thor wanted to save them the aggravation.

He rode the whole night, grateful for the silver starlight. Once he made up his mind, he could not wait to see Loki. Knowing that he was starving, Thor brought food for his brother. Roasted meat, freshly baked bread, fruit, mead. Loki could have the meal on their way back.

The village was surrounded by thick fog mixed with the smoke from the fireplaces. At dawn, Thor met only two old women at the well, they bent their heads before him, correctly assuming he was a prince. Thor appreciated the gesture and helped the women with the heavy buckets. They showed him the way to the smith's house.

Thor's hear sank when he saw a small dwelling Loki chose as his new home. It was hidden behind high trees and thick shrubs. Thor did not knock on the door in fear of breaking it. Instead, he called out Loki, hoping the other man was not there. The door opened and in the dark of that hopeless place he saw Loki's pale face. Dark circles under his eyes, his lips dry, the rags he was wearing filthy.

'Thor... You need not have bothered.'

One window, broken and stained, let in enough light to scare Thor. A pile of straw in the corner, covered with a frayed blanket, two cracked mugs on the floor, everything seemed dirty, rotten and stale.

'I know it does not look well, I have been meaning to-' Loki started explaining himself but then someone else stepped into the house. Thor turned to face the enemy that forced his little brother to live in such conditions. The man was smaller than him, than Loki, brown hair, brown eyes, a real commoner.

However, none of it mattered when Thor noticed something the man was holding in his arms. Not logs but a tiny bundle. A bundle that shrieked weakly. Thor's eyes widened. Somehow it never crossed his mind that Loki might have another child.

'Loki?' The man asked, pressing the infant closer to his chest, glancing at Thor suspiciously.

'Ah, yes, this is my brother. Thor, meet my spouse, Anthony,' Loki said, he was so exhausted that his voice was devoid of any emotion.

'And the little one?'

Loki almost smiled, his eyes softened when he looked at his child. Regardless of the difficulties, Loki was filled with love for the tiny creature.

'Svein.'

Svein, 'young warrior,' so it was a boy. The smith gave him to Loki, who gently rocked the baby from side to side, tenderly kissing the little head. Thor felt like an intruder, as if he interrupted an intimate moment.

'I would have offered you ale but-' The smith did not even bothered with finishing his blatant lie. They had no ale, they barely could feed themselves. Thor excused them and retried the food from the sack he left on the horse. Loki accepted the gift with a nod, too ashamed to say anything. He was so miserable in his stubbornness, Thor wanted to drag him to the palace, force him to bathe properly and wear clean clothes. But Loki had made a choice, refused any help he might receive from their father. It was obvious that any attempt of making Loki change his mind was futile. That was his home, his husband and his son. Loki would not abandon them.

'Are you happy here, Loki? Was it worth it?'

Loki came up to him and finally showed him the baby. Its pink face, tightly shut eyes, tiny hands, Thor felt a rush of affection. His nephew, Svein.

'Look at him Thor. Of course it was worth it.'

 


End file.
